K-ON Fate: The Dark Island!
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: The girls are going on a trip to Hawaii for the summer. But a storm causes plans to change. Now the girls find themselves in an deserted island and are stranded with unknown people. There is also a magical statement brought onto the Island, where fate comes and destroys. Can the girls escape all together...or will only 1 escape their demise? Rated T for intense violence and words.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 1: Stranded and Splits!**

 **The girls were going on vacation, overseas, with Azusa. Nodoka was invited and so were Jun and Ui. Ms. Yamanaka couldn't as she was on a trip with her friends. Only for their boat to crash and have the 8 girls stranded on a dark island, where their fate comes to play.**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

The girls were about to arrive at the ship. Ritsu texts Mio as she was running late. Yui, Ui and Nodoka arrived shortly before Jun and Azusa.

"Hi guys! We're here!" Yui said.

"Alright! Now we just need Mio, Azusa and Jun. Are they close by?" Ritsu asked.

"I think so. Mio just around the corner." Mugi said. Mugi rented the medium sized boat for the two weeks. The girls were going to Hawaii. Soon the others arrive and they get on the boar and were off. Soon it was 9:00 PM and a bad storm was coming. The girls were relaxing or reading or even playing games.

"I think we should be their by morning." Said Nodoka. "Get some sleep ok?"

"Okay!" Said Yui. The girls fall asleep, unaware that the storm was changing their course. They ended up at an Island that is dark and foggy. The girls get out and look at the place.

"Hmmm...this doesn't look like Hawaii." Yui said, looking at a picture of Hawaii. "Unless Hawaii changed?"

"No Yui. This is not Hawaii." Nodoka said.

"Where are we?" Jun asked.

"Looks like a deserted island to me." Said Ritsu.

"Well let's split up and see if we can find help." Mio said.

"Sounds like a plan Mio." Mugi said. Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi formed one group and Nodoka, Azusa, Ui and Jun formed the second group. Both groups went different directions. The second group find an abandoned house.

"We should stay here for now." Nodoka said.

"Okay. I think that can work." Azusa said, putting her bag down inside an empty room.

"I'll take the couch." Nodoka said. Yui and her group found one too and decided to stay in the other abandoned house. It was getting dark out and the girls wanted to explore this island. They explore it and Ui finds a old house and a truck.

"How did they get a truck here?" Ui asked. She saw a man in black doing something strange. She heard clucking, so Ui assumed that this man was carving a live chicken. "Excuse me sir." Ui walked up to the man. He had a glove on that had claws. He was scratching off a chicken's fur. Flies were buzzing and Ui smelled it. She almost pukes. "Excuse me sir...umm...me and my friends have come across this Island, and well we're lost. We were trying to go to Hawaii, but a storm messed up our plans...if you could help us, that would be great." She said. The man turned to her. He was wearing a mask that covered his entire face. He had long black hair and stood almost 7 feet tall.

"Kawa. Kawa doose Muy. Magja olfen." He said. Speaking an unknown language.

"Sir...I didn't understand you." Ui said.

"Eat first...talk after." He said slowly in English. He takes Ui inside his house for dinner. The man had a wife, wearing the same thing as him. And he had a son too. He was cute, Ui had to admit. She was seated and the wife gives her water. The house was dirty on in the inside and the water looked dirty. Ui smells it and gags. It smelt bad and Ui was thinking: Do I really have to drink and eat here?

"Enjoy." Said the wife, serving a chicken, with black worms and fly eggs. Ui gags again as the boy gets served and eats with his bare hands. He giggles and looked at Ui.

"You know, back with the girls, I have food already so-" Ui started, but got cut off by the man.

"Eat...then we talk." He said slowly, pointing at Ui's plate. Ui hesitated to grab the fork. The man kept his eyes on Ui.

"What is your name?" The wife asked.

"My name is Ui Hirasawa." Ui said.

"Honey. You're interrupting Ui's dinner." The husband said.

"Sorry dear." She said and ate her food. "Losda Kumana." She said to her son. He nods and eats his food. Ui takes a small bite of the food and gags and spits it out. The man and wife looked at her.

"Swallow it." The man said. Ui looked at him and then at her food.

"I cant." She said. The man slammed his hands on the table and got out of his seat and walked to Ui. "Please sir...all I need is some directions, where are we and how far is Hawaii from here." The man slams his hand on the table again, showing Ui his clawed glove.

"Eat first...then talk." He repeated into her ear. Ui gulps.

"Listen...or be punished." Said the wife. Ui gulps again. The son falls out of his chair, and cries. The husband and wife walk to him. They speak to each other and walk to another room. Ui decides to throw away the nasty food and water and places the dishes in the dirty sink. She walks to the front door and the man stops her.

"No." He said to her. Ui gasped as the wife grabs her. She covers her mouth and the two take Ui to the basement.

Meanwhile, Nodoka, Jun and Azusa were eating canned food, and found more food in the fridge.

"Where is Ui?" Jun asked.

"I don't know. She said she would be back soon." Nodoka said. Jun takes her phone and calls Ui.

Ui was shaking in fear as she was strapped to a table. Her feet, and hands and neck were strapped down. Her phone buzzes and the man takes it from her pocket.

"Don't touch that!" Ui yelled out. He put a finger to his lip and breaks the phone. Ui gasped.

"You don't get help now." He said and pulled a knife from a drawer and Ui was shaking in fear. The man then puts an empty jar out and put her name on it.

"What is that for?" She asked. The man ignored her and walked to her and put the knife in her face. She gasped.

"You don't eat. I take from you." He said and stabs Ui in her left eye. She screams in agony as blood was coming out and going down her face. The man takes her eye out as Ui still screamed. "First victim." He said and put the eye in the jar. Ui was still screaming. Nodoka and Jun and Azusa went to find the other girls and found them outside. They told them about Ui and how she hasn't returned. They also told her, they she went to go look for some help.

"We have to find her!" Yui said.

"We will. Alright? Everything will be okay. We should hurry before nightfall. The sun's starting to go down." Nodoka said, trying to calm Yui.

"Well where could she have gone?" Ritsu asked.

"Maybe she found another house, and there's other people here." Mio said.

"I found flashlights." Mugi said and got one for Yui, Mio and Nodoka. "I'm sorry I couldn't find more for all of us. I only found three."

"That's okay Mugi-senpai." Azusa said. The girls head out and look for Ui. The man wrapped a bandage on Ui's eye and put her to sleep and closed the basement door and let her stay down there in the dark. He didn't even clean up the blood right. He kept it and put it in the jar with Ui's left eye. He told Ui before he left, "I'll be right back for you. And this time...you eat." The girls search and search for Ui. But they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Girls...I think we should call it a day. And maybe Ui did find help and she will be back tomorrow morning. Let's not jump to conclusions alright?" Nodoka said and sat down on a tree stump. The 7 girls were looking for at least an hour. By that time the sun went down. They head back to houses they were staying at and Yui was sad as she feared Ui was lost and starving and or maybe she did find help...but then...why didn't she return already with the help? Yui didn't know and couldn't sleep.

"Ui. Please be alright." She said and falls asleep.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 0-(None)**

 **Tortured: 1-(Ui)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 2: The first victim!**

 **The girls were going on vacation, overseas, with Azusa. Nodoka was invited and so were Jun and Ui. Ms. Yamanaka couldn't as she was on a trip with her friends. Only for their boat to crash and have the 8 girls stranded on a dark island, where their fate comes to play.**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

Ui awakes and was set free by the unknown man. He asked if she could play with his son. The boy comes up and looked up at Ui. The boy was about 6 years old. And didn't speak any English like his parents.

"Ui...play...with my son." He said and throws her down onto the ground. Ui still feeling the effects from her left eye. Now missing and still bandaged up. The boy gets on top of Ui and jumps on her. Ui didn't like that and pushes the boy off. He falls and gets back up onto Ui and slaps her face playfully. Ui didn't like that either and pushes the boy off again. He cries this time on purpose just so that Ui could get hurt again. And hurt she did. Her right ear was cut off and Ui was crying her eyes out as she was again, left in the darkness in pain. Nodoka and the others could not find Ui. They searched everywhere for her.

"Where could Ui be?" Mugi asked.

"We don't know Mugi, but hopefully she is ok." Mio said. Oh if only Mio were right about that. Ui was not ok and was in pain. She was beaten by the wife and given bruises on her arms, face and legs. She wanted all of this to end and see her big sis, let alone she wanted to see everyone. Her ear was put in the jar with her name on it. Nodoka went out for a bit to explore the island more. She finds a trap set up and didn't know why it was there.

"Better tell the others about traps out here." She said and went back to the house where Jun and Azusa were talking, drinking clean water. Nodoka forgot to tell them about traps throughout the island. Yui wanted to go and fine her sister. But it was too dangerous to go alone. Ritsu and Mio assured that maybe Ui was being taken care of by nice people. Yui didn't think that, and neither did Jun. Jun decided to go and look for Ui herself. Later that night the girls were sleeping. Jun heads out and tries to call Ui on her cellphone. But of course, Ui's cellphone was destroyed. She walks and walks until she stepped on a rope that grabbed her foot and lifts her in the air upside down. She drops the flashlight she had brought with her and her phone too. She looks at her ankle.

"Aww great. Hello! Can someone bring me down from here?" Jun asked. Someone comes out of the bushes, it was a girl wearing dark clothes and a mask. She looked at Jun and tilts her head.

"Oh! Hey can you cut me down from here?" Jun asked the person.

"Kawas." She said and had a spear with her.

"Oh my. Just don't hit me with that please. Hit the rope ok?"

"Goma." She said and gets ready to throw the spear.

"I really need to get back to searching for Ui. She got lost I think and-" The spear was thrown into her chest, killing her instantly. The person cuts her down and takes her body away. Morning came and now on the missing list was Jun. The girls grouped up together to talk about Ui and Jun.

"Maybe Jun found Ui and they are safe." Mio said.

"We don't know that Mio." Ritsu scoffed.

"I texted Ui and Jun...and no answer." Mugi said.

"Like I said, they're probably waiting for us at the place they are safe at. So let's find it and then we can move on." Mio said and got up and walked with Yui, Mugi and Ritsu. Azusa followed but Nodoka stops her.

"I know a shortcut." She said to her. Azusa looked at Nodoka, puzzled at first, but then nods and follows Nodoka.

"Do you believe Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked.

"I don't know." Nodoka said.

"Well I do." Azusa said, making Nodoka stop walking. She looked at her and fixed her glasses. Nodoka keeps on walking and Azusa keeps on following. Nodoka and Azusa walk in circles. "Um, Nodoka-senpai?"

"What?" Nodoka asked, not looking at Azusa.

"I think we walked in circles." Azusa said.

"I think you're right." Nodoka said. Mugi, Ritsu, Mio and Yui found a house with a truck. They knock on the front door. The wife opens it.

"Hi mam, sorry to bother you, but we have a friend and she went missing. Her name is Ui, do you know her or have seen her?" Mugi asked.

"No." Said the wife and she shuts the door.

"Well...that went well." Ritsu said. It starts to rain and the girls head back to the house. Azusa and Nodoka found a small cabin house for shelter from the severe storm that was pouring down onto the island.

"When the storm stops, we go back." Nodoka said.

"Nodoka-senpai? You seem different." Azusa said. Noticing Nodoka was being more serious than usual.

"It's nothing Azusa." Nodoka said and went into a room to look at it. A girl was sleeping. "Someone is here."

"Who is it? Is it Ui?" Azusa asked, walking to Nodoka and saw the girl sleeping in a dirty bed. Flies were buzzing and Nodoka walked closer to her.

"Nodoka?" Azusa asked as a figure stood right behind her. The figure takes Azusa and she muffle cries and squirms as Nodoka kept looking at the dead girl in the bed. It was Jun. Nodoka turned to find Azusa in the arms of someone. Nodoka grab a broken vase and threw it at the figure. He goes down and Azusa runs to Nodoka for safety. The figure gets up and runs to the two girls. Nodoka and Azusa run around him and lock the door on the outside. The man bangs on the door.

"ASHNONA!" He yelled and the girls run out of the house as the storm settles down. They come back and find the other 4 girls to be sleeping.

"Listen to me Azusa, we're going on a search for Ui and Jun." Nodoka said.

"Okay." Azusa said.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 1-(Ui)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated T For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 3: The Second victim!**

 **The girls were going on vacation, overseas, with Azusa. Nodoka was invited and so were Jun and Ui. Ms. Yamanaka couldn't as she was on a trip with her friends. Only for their boat to crash and have the 8 girls stranded on a dark island, where their fate comes to play.**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

The girls wake up to the morning sun. Azusa was taken to a house by Nodoka. The house Ui had been to.

"Nodoka-senpai? Why are you taking me here?" Azusa asked.

"Well Azusa. These people have great breakfast, I ate here yesterday morning." Nodoka said and tells Azusa to come back once she is done eating. Azusa knocks on the door and the man that tortured Ui opened the door. "Hello sir, I'm here for your breakfast." Azusa said to the man.

"Ah!" He smiled under his mask and brought the girl inside. He had cooked eggs and bacon...but a secret ingredient was added. The wife was serving as she was giggling as the son said something funny about Ui. Of course, Azusa didn't understand their language. They serve her food and clean water and Azusa digs in.

"Thank you so much." She said and the man nods. Azusa kept eating until she bit into something hard. She puts her fork down and takes the bone out of her mouth. It was a finger. Her eyes open wide as she was shocked.

"Whose finger is this?" She asked and the wife slams her head on the table and Azusa falls down. The family take her to the room where Ui was before. She wasn't there anymore and the husband and wife strap Azusa down. She wakes up and squirms and tries to get out. "Where is Ui!?" The husband pointed at the counter near Azusa and what she saw was horrifying. She screams as Ui was dead, her hand cut off and her mouth ripped open, also her other eye was hanging out. Her body had a stake going through it and her feet were burned to the bone from acid. Azusa was still screaming and was told to be quiet. She stops but was shaking in fear. The man gets an empty jar out and put Azusa's name on it. How did he know her name? No one knows. Azusa kept her eyes on the man as he pulled out a heated small pipe. He walked to Azusa and stopped at her left side of her head. He moves some of her hair, so he can see her ear. He puts the heated pipe into her ear slowly. Azusa starts to scream as he pushes farther in. Blood was coming out of her ear and now she was officially deaf out of her left ear. He takes the pipe out and blood gushes out as Azusa kept moaning in pain and passed out.

Nodoka went back and forgot about Azusa, she saw Ritsu, Mugi, Yui and Mio. "Nodoka-chan! Have you seen Azunyan?" Yui asked.

"No I haven't. I think she went looking for help." Nodoka said and pondered.

"I hope she's ok." Yui said.

"I'm sure she's doing fine Yui." Nodoka said and put a hand on Yui's shoulder and smiled at her.

"You think Azusa found Ui and Jun?" Mugi asked.

"I think so. Now we must find them." Mio said.

"Well should we go deeper into this island?" Ritsu asked. "I vote yes."

"I do!" Yui raised her hand.

"Me." Mio raised her hand.

"Nodoka?" Yui looked at Nodoka.

"Alright." She said and the girls were off. The girls walk through the island, seeing little people and or small houses. They stop at a small house to use the restroom. Nodoka sits on the couch, waiting for Yui to finish up. Ritsu and Mio were talking and drinking water. Mugi was looking outside. Mugi saw a deer outside and went to go check it out.

"Hi." She said and pets the deer's head. The deer likes it and Nodoka looked and saw Mugi petting the deer. She looked over to Mio and Ritsu, who were just chatting away about Ui, Jun and Azusa. Yui finishes using the restroom and washed her hands and came out.

"I'm done!" She cheered and Nodoka was gone. "Hey where's Nodoka-chan?" She asked. Mio and Ritsu looked at her and shrugged. Mugi comes back inside and walked to Mio and Ritsu and told them about the deer outside. Mio and Ritsu and Yui went out to go and see this deer that Mugi talked about. The deer was gone, and Mugi turned to her friends.

"So where's the deer?" Ritsu asked.

"It was here just a second ago. I guess it ran off." Mugi said. Nodoka comes back with some food in bags.

"Oh Nodoka-chan! What's in the bags?" Yui asked her childhood friend.

"It's food." She answered while fixing her glasses.

"Should we head back to our house?" Mugi asked.

"No, that won't be necessary." Nodoka said, in a somewhat harsh tone and continued, "We'll be staying here from now on."

"Well...our stuff is still over there Nodoka-chan." Yui said. Nodoka sighs.

"Alright...got get your stuff, but come back as soon as you get them...I'll have the food ready...and while you eat...I'll be checking out the boat." Nodoka said and went inside the new home, while her friends went back to get their stuff. Nodoka said she didn't need hers.

"Have you girls noticed, how Nodoka-chan has been acting strange lately?" Yui asked her friends.

"No why do you ask Yui?" Mio asked.

"I don't know. I just feel a weird sense when I'm around her now. Ever since we came here, she's been acting different." Yui said and stopped walking and looked down in sadness. Fearing that her friend wanted to stay here and not come to Hawaii...if they can get out that is, and find Azusa, Ui and Jun.

"Hey Yui...it's okay. I'm sure Nodoka's just stressed out." Ritsu said and walked to Yui.

"I'm sure once we find everyone and head out, Nodoka will be fine." Mio said.

"Okay girls...I believe you. Now lets get out stuff and not keep Nodoka waiting long." Yui said, and the girls were off. Nodoka opened up the food and looked down and was thinking. A man comes in and looked at Nodoka.

"Goma?" He said and Nodoka turned to him. She stares him down as he stares at her too. The two do not make any verbal or actions towards each other and the man leaves a spear behind and walks off. Nodoka closed her eyes and thinks about the situation she was in. She opens them again and looked at the spear. She then turns back to the food and gets it ready.

Meanwhile, Azusa awakes and couldn't feel her left ear nor hear out of it anymore. She was still strapped down and when she looked at the jar that had her name on it, she saw teeth and blood. She quickly licked her mouth, only to find missing teeth. The husband pulled 4 teeth out with pliers. The wife comes in and sets Azusa free. Azusa tries to make a run for it but the wife grabs her arm and slashes her face. Azusa groaned in goes down.

"You stay." She said to Azusa. Azusa felt her gash on her face and the wife cleans it up. She shook her head. Azusa wanted to get out, but if she tried again...who knows what these crazy people would do to hurt her.

"Yes mam." She said and got up and looked at the wife. She was 6 foot tall and Azusa could not see her facial features. Only her short brown hair in the back of her mask.

"You must be hungry...right?" Asked the wife.

"Yes mam." Azusa nodded as she replied and went out the basement with the wife to go and have an early dinner. It was only 5:30 PM after all. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu arrive back where Nodoka was and enter the new location. Nodoka set up the food for them and they eat. Nodoka was in the restroom, talking to herself in the mirror. Nodoka heard her friends talking loudly, mostly Ritsu and Yui. She comes out the restroom to see them eating. Nodoka stares at them and sighs again.

"I need to start my plan soon...and get us out of this dark place and head to Hawaii." Nodoka said and clenched her fists and calmed herself by taking deep breaths. She walks to the table and sits next to Yui and eats her plate of food.

"So Nodoka-chan, you sure you haven't seen Azusa, Ui or Jun?" Yui asked, taking a sip of her clean water.

"No. Not at all." Nodoka answered. Azusa eats her clean food and was strapped down again.

"Now you be quiet Azusa." Said the wife. Azusa was staying calm as she was going to try and escape from these people, find her friends and tell them the truth of these people.

"I got to get out of here...and fine Yui-senpai and tell her that this Island is dangerous and we should head back to Hawaii...I must also tell her that her sister is dead...these people are crazy." Azusa said to herself. The lights were then turned off. Night time came around and someone goes to the boat. The figure leaves scratch marks and takes stuff out and throws them out to sea. The figure then leaves a message saying: _**Itwala**_ , meaning: Fear. The girls were sleeping as Nodoka was awake and cleaning the spear that man left behind.

"Do I really have to use this?" Nodoka asked herself. She hides the weapon under the couch, where she was sleeping, and lays down on it and pulls the covers over her. She sighs and falls asleep. Yui awakes and got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. She yawns as Nodoka opened her eyes and saw her. She hears the faucet run and Yui drinking the water. She drops the cup and it breaks.

"Oh man." Yui said as Nodoka kept her eyes on Yui. Yui cleans up the mess and walked back to her room and closes the door. She gets back in bed and checks her phone. No message form Ui nor from Azusa or Jun. "Oh Ui...please be safe." Yui said and falls asleep. Morning came and the girls were up and walking around the island, looking for Azusa, Ui and Jun. Nodoka didn't bring the spear with her and kept it hidden from the others.

"Let's ask these guys if they have seen them." Mugi said and pointed at a couple, wearing blue suits and masks. They look at the four girls and again, Nodoka was gone. She was hiding behind a tree for some reason.

"Sir? Have you seen these three girls anywhere?" Yui asked showing the man and woman, a picture of Ui, Jun and Azusa. They shake their heads no. They walk away as Nodoka walks to the girls.

"Anything?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"No Nodoka-chan." Yui said sadly.

"Don't worry. We will find them. I'm sure." Nodoka said and smiled.

"Really?" Yui looked up at her childhood friend. Nodoka fixes her glasses and looked at Mio, Ritsu and Mugi.

"Yes really." She said.

"Well, where would they be?" Mio asked.

"That's the hard answer Mio." Nodoka said.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 2-(Jun, Ui)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 4: The Dark Search!**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

Nodoka told the girls that she knew a place where they could possibly get answers on.

"Here we are." Nodoka said, stopping at a home where Ui and Azusa were taken into. The husband and wife serve the girls ice cream. An early dessert.

"So...allow me to explain how we got here. We were suppose to be in Hawaii, but a storm messed up our plans and now we are here on this island. Three of our friends have gone missing. Have you seen them? Ui, Azusa and Jun." Nodoka said.

"No...we're sorry. None of them have come here." Said the husband.

"Then where could they be?" Mio asked.

"We don't know." Said the wife.

"We will look for your friends, if you don't mind watching our little boy for us, until we get back." Said the husband.

"Sure thing." Nodoka said and the husband and wife went to go find Jun, Azusa and Ui. The boy was looking at Nodoka, smiling under his mask. Ritsu was relaxing on the couch as Yui and Mugi talk about ice cream. Yui saw the door open to the basement and went down to see what was down there. Mugi walked to Mio and asked her questions as Ritsu was listening to their conversation. Yui saw a table and saw drawers with two name tags written on them.

"Ui? Azusa? What is going on here?" Yui asked herself. Yui was so shocked about all this that she forgot to tell the others. Azusa was outside in the back, tied to a tree stump in the backyard. Her mouth gagged and her feet bare. The husband put a bucket of acid out and the wife got a hammer and nails. Azusa looked at them and saw her friends. She tried to called out but couldn't as she was gagged. The man knees her in the gut, to shut her up.

"No, no no Azusa." He said. Azusa saw her friends walk away. She squirms and the man knees her in the gut again. "No Azusa." He said again. He got the bucket and put by Azusa's feet. The man shook his head and takes Azusa off the tree, but still tied up. He puts her down onto her knees, her face looking down at the bucket of acid, the same acid used on Ui.

Azusa starts crying. The man shook his head and said, "Oh...don't cry Azusa...it will all be over soon." He said and took the hammer from the wife and swings it into her back, breaking her spine. She muffle moans in pain and she falls face first into the acid. The man pulls her head out and her skin was burned. But not enough to kill her. The man then throws her down to the ground. He unties her hands and took her back to the basement. "You know Azusa...you won't live much longer." He said to her, while putting her back onto the table and straps her down again. The girls went back to their new house and talked and talked about Ui, Jun and Azusa. Not knowing Azusa was in the same room as them when they went to see that man and his wife.

"What do we do? Should we go out searching again for them?" Yui asked.

"Yes. We will." Nodoka said and sips her cup of tea, that Mugi made.

"We got to find them and get the heck out of here." Ritsu said. Night time came and Azusa died of her injuries given to her. Her body was put inside an old house where Jun's rotten corpse once laid. Nodoka, Mugi and Mio had flashlights and walked around together, to search again for their missing friends. Nodoka was in the back of the group. Yui told her friends, that she would never stop searching and searching until she found Ui and the others.

"We are getting nowhere guys." Ritsu said.

"We are getting somewhere Ritsu...we just need to find-" Mio said as the girls stop walking and hear noises behind them. They turn around to see no one. They turn back around to see Nodoka. Yui, Mugi, Mio and Ritsu jump back a bit as she startled them.

"I found a place. Follow me." Said Nodoka. The four girls follow her into a small campsite. Fire was burning and no people were outside their tents, nor inside. Nodoka crouches down and touches footprints in the ground. "These footprints belong to Jun." She said and stood back up. She looked back at her four friends.

"Are you sure Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked.

"Yes." Nodoka responded and fixed her glasses.

"Then that means Jun is nearby yes?" Mugi asked.

"I believe so. Let's keep looking." Nodoka said and continued walking with Yui, Mugi, Mio and Ritsu.

"Girls...don't you see how she is acting strange again?" Yui asked her friends.

"Yeah, I see what you mean now." Mio said. Nodoka raised her hand to motion her friends to stop.

"I hear someone. They're watching us." Nodoka said. A rope gets wrapped around Yui's neck and she gets pulled down.

"Help!" She screamed. Mio and Ritsu and Mio turn to see her.

"Yui!" They yell and ran to her. Nodoka turned to see Yui get freed.

"You ok Yui?" Mio asked.

"I think...so." Yui said, still freaked out about what just happened now. Nodoka continued to walk and Mugi, Mio and Ritsu follow her, while Yui collects herself and joins the group again. They come across a big house, one that was two stories high. They enter the house and turn on the light switch, but it was dead.

"Must be abandoned." Nodoka said. The floor was creaking as the girls took slow and steady steps. Nodoka, Mio and Ritsu check upstairs, while Yui and Tsumugi stayed downstairs.

"Mugi-chan? You think Ui, Jun and Azunyan are here?" Yui asked the blonde.

"Maybe. Lets keep looking." She replied and saw rats. Yui cooed at the sight of them.

"Awww...they look so cute." Yui said. Mugi opens a door and found a bunch of trash. She closes the door and covered her nose from the rotten stench.

"Seems like no one has been here for months." Mugi said. She looked and saw Yui messing with stuff. Mugi opens another room and this one was cleaner, surprisingly. "Yui. Over here." She called her friend.

"Okay." Yui said and went to Mugi and she shines her flashlight on a bed. It look like someone was sleeping. Mugi and Yui looked at each other and approach the bed slowly. Under the blankets, there was someone, or something moving. Mio and Ritsu find the two, and just before they could see what was under the blankets, Mio called them.

"Hey. Yui, Mugi...we found something." Mio said and Yui and Mugi follow them upstairs. Nodoka and Ritsu were inside a room where they found Ui's phone.

"It's my sister's phone? Then where could she be?" Yui asked, looking at Ui's phone, and checks messages.

"We don't know...but she could be here possibly." Nodoka said. Yui holds onto the phone and the girls search more rooms. Nodoka finds Ui's shirt, stained with blood, and a hole in the middle. She keeps it and didn't tell Yui or the others.

"So many rooms in this place." Ritsu said. The girls leave the place and return back to the new house. Yui kept looking at Ui's phone. Nodoka looks at Ui's bloody shirt and looked back at Yui. She walked to her and was gonna tell her the truth about Ui.

"Yui? I found this at that place, I'm sorry." Nodoka said and showed Yui her sister's shirt. Yui gasped and looks at it.

"Is she...dead?" Yui asked, forming tears. Nodoka didn't answer and Yui cries her out. Mio, Ritsu and Mugi look at the scene and see Ui's shirt. Nodoka walked to them.

"Ui is dead." Nodoka told them.

"How?" Mugi asked.

"I don't know...but it seemed she was attacked." Nodoka replied, looking back at Yui, who was sobbing.

"How do we know if Jun and Azusa aren't dead either?" Ritsu asked.

"That, I cannot tell you. We need to find clues and hopefully they aren't dead like Ui." Nodoka said and sat on the couch. Yui went into her room and cried herself to sleep, holding onto Ui's shirt and phone. Mio looked at Mugi, then at Ritsu.

"What do we do now?" Mugi asked.

"At this point I don't know." Mio said, looking at Nodoka.

"Nodoka? Do you know how Ui died?" Ritsu asked her. Nodoka fixed her glasses and stood up, looking at Ritsu.

"I don't know how, ok? Ui is dead and maybe Jun and Azusa are too." Nodoka said.

"You don't know that Nodoka! They could still be alive." Ritsu said.

"If they were alive, they would've come looking for us. Ui is dead!" Nodoka yelled out at Ritsu.

"Yea right. Maybe you killed them!?" Ritsu yelled back.

"Why would I kill Ui, Jun and Azusa? I would never do such things!" Nodoka yelled back.

"Can we all just calm down-" Mugi said.

"I don't believe you Nodoka...maybe Yui was right about you...you've changed ever since we got stuck in this hell hole!" Mio holds Ritsu back.

"Stay calm Ritsu! Let's not jump to conclusions here!" Mio said.

"Let me go Mio!" Ritsu yelled out and Mio lets her go.

Ritsu stared at Nodoka with angry eyes. Ritsu scoffs and walked to her room and slammed the door. Mio and Mugi go to their rooms as Nodoka sits back down on the couch. She sighs and takes the spear out and stares at it. Morning came and Nodoka fell asleep with the spear. Yui woke up and went to the restroom, not seeing the spear that Nodoka had. The spear falls down and Yui looked to see what fell. She didn't the spear and went back to her business. Nodoka went out the house and went back to that place where Ui's phone and shirt were found. She found a man inside and walked to him. Mugi was telling Yui, maybe Ui wasn't dead and Yui believed her and hugged her, sniffing.

"We will find them ok?" Mugi said.

"Okay." Yui nods.

"Who wants breakfast?" Mio asked.

"I do!" Mugi said.

"Where is Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked.

"Who cares." Ritsu said, sitting on the couch. Mio walked up to Ritsu with her plate of food.

"Listen to me Ritsu, we don't have any proof that Nodoka killed them, and we don't have any proof that she didn't. Ok?"

"So? I don't believe it." Ritsu said and crossed her arms.

"Well come on, your food is getting cold." Mio said. Ritsu looked at Mio and gave a heavy sigh.

"Ok...I take back what I said about Nodoka." She said.

"Hey Mugi, where did Nodoka say she'll be at?" Mio asked the blonde.

"I don't know. She said she would be out for a bit." Mugi replied.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 **Deaths: Ui, Jun, Azusa.**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 5: A New Boat and a swim for Mugi!**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

Days pass by as the girls end their search for Ui, Azusa and Jun. They were not getting anywhere and decided to not look again. This was the final search. All that they needed to do now was find a new boat and get out of here safe and soundly. They walked to where that campsite was and found people wearing the same things as the husband and wife at the house with the truck. The people were speaking in their language and the girls didn't understand them.

"This is gonna be a long day." Said Nodoka.

"Excuse us sir? We need a new boat." Yui said to a man.

"Goma? Gwatala me konas setela." He said while turning to Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu.

"Um...what?" Yui titled her head.

"Boat...I get you knew boat...in a week." He answered.

"Thank you sir." Yui said and walked to where Nodoka was.

"He said he'd give us a new about in about a week." Mio told Nodoka.

"Alright, so what should we do until then?" Nodoka asked and crossed her arms.

"How about we explore?" Ritsu asked.

"Sounds good." Nodoka said.

"I love exploring." Tsumugi said. The girls stayed at the campsite, and were eating breakfast from the campers. Nodoka talked with the man about the boat as the girls sit together and relax. Nodoka was leaning against a tree watching Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu talking. Nodoka took a deep sigh and walked to them.

"What do you all wanna do? We got a week until we get out of here." Nodoka said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Don't know." Ritsu shrugged. "Got anything Mio?"

"No." Mio said.

"I got nothing either." Yui said. Nodoka looked at her surroundings and thought for a bit.

"Well, she cant just sit here and do nothing while we wait a week...so why not explore more of this Island? I heard there is a cliff and you can see Hawaii from here."

"Really?" Yui asked.

"Yes really. I'll show you all. Come." Nodoka said and Mio, Ritsu, Mugi and Yui follow Nodoka. "Not all of us can fit on the cliff...so one at a time." Nodoka said.

Once the girls reach Yui went first. She saw Hawaii from afar and was amazed. Next was Mio and she too was amazed. Ritsu loved the view too and next was Mugi.

"I don't see it." Mugi said.

"Oh...it's there...look closer." Nodoka said. Mugi takes a step and slips and fell off the cliff. She screams and falls into the water.

"GIRLS! MUGI FELL OFF THE CLIFF AND INTO THE WATER!" Nodoka yelled out. Yui, Mio and Ritsu gasped and run to the beach to see Mugi surface. She looked around and a shark was swimming by her.

"Are you ok Mugi!?" Ritsu yelled out.

"I'm fine girls! No need to worry about me-ah!" Mugi yelped as the shark bit her ankle. The girls saw blood and Nodoka jumped into the water and swam to Mugi and pulled her free and pulled her to land. Her ankle bit to the bone. Mugi was groaning in pain. Yui, Mio and Ritsu come running. Mugi tried to touch her badly hurt right ankle but Yui stopped her.

"Do not touch it Mugi-chan!" Yui said.

"We're gonna get you help right away." Nodoka said and helps Mugi up and helped her out of the island and into the campsite. Nodoka requested help and doctors from the campsite took Mugi inside for treatment.

"You will be ok." Said the man, that was taking care of Mugi.

"She's gonna be fine Yui. It was just an accident." Mio said and had her hand on Yui's back. Nodoka looked at Yui and then at Mugi. She was in pain and the doctors were working on fixing her ankle.

"Was an accident Mio?" Ritsu asked, looking at Mio. Nodoka looked over her shoulder, watching the conversation. She kept her eyes on Yui the whole time. Nodoka then smiles and chuckled and folded her arms over her chest. She looked back at Mugi as her ankle was getting casted and crutches were given to her to use.

"She is good to go now." Said the doctor.

"Thank you sir." Nodoka said and told Yui and the others that Mugi was ready to go. Nodoka went out again and went to the two people, the one that had the son and the truck. Nodoka didn't know how it got there. Nodoka figured these people could help with getting a new boat for next week. After all, Hawaii was closer then the girls thought it was. Everything wasn't going as planned. It's been at least a week and Ui, Azusa and Jun were dead, well to Yui, Mugi, Mio and Ritsu, they were probably still alive and maybe they got a ride to Hawaii? Who knows? Nodoka had a different perspective on it all and she took a deep sigh over the thought of them three. Nodoka went down to the basement where Ui and Azusa once layed. She checks the room out and looks at the jars filled with body parts of Ui and Azusa, not to mention their blood. Nodoka heard rustling behind her, she turned to see a unknown creature. It growls at Nodoka and leaps at her. She catches the strange creature as it tries to bite Nodoka. She quickly slams it down onto the table and rips its head off.

Nodoka looked to see the man and wife standing before her. "Welcome home." The man said. Nodoka looked at the dead creature and saw Ui's heart pumping.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 **Deaths: Ui, Jun, Azusa.**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 6: The Creature!**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

Mugi was using the crutches to get around and it was hard for her to keep up with Yui, Mio and Ritsu. They stop and wait for Mugi to reach them and they walked back to the new house they were currently staying at. Nodoka returned and washed the blood off her hands before her friends could see her. She never told the girls where she went and when she came inside the house, she saw Yui, Mio and Ritsu helping Mugi. Just then the girls heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Yui asked.

"It did not sound friendly." Ritsu said.

"Stay here. I'll go and check it out." Nodoka said and took the spear with her to go and see what was making all that noise. It was dark out and the camp packed up and left. Nodoka brought the flashlight with her and turns it on. She hears the screeching or roaring again. Yui, Ritsu and Mio followed Nodoka. It was unaware to her that they were behind her. Mugi was left in the house and had her phone to text her friends just in case she needed anything.

"Where did she even get that spear?" Yui asked Mio.

"Who knows. Someone probably gave it to her." Mio responded. Nodoka stops walking and hears the growling get closer. Nodoka went into the bushes and found a similar creature that she had killed earlier. It was bigger though and had sharp claws. Yui, Mio and Ritsu saw it and Mugi heard noises coming from the bathroom. She went to go check on it.

"Who's there?" She asked. She heard more noises coming from inside. The door was shut and Mugi turned the nob. Nodoka strikes the creature with the spear and it had Azusa's beating heart. The creature roars and smacks Nodoka. She hits a tree and groaned in pain. She saw Yui, Mio and Ritsu running away from the creature. The creature leaped infront of them and roared. Nodoka got back to her feet and jumps into the air and stabs the creature's head with the spear. The creature dies and Nodoka pulls the spear out and looked at her scared friends. A small creature was found in the bathroom and had Jun's beating heart. The creature jumps onto Mugi and she falls down. The creature tries to bite Mugi, but she throws the creature at the wall. The creature shook it off and Mugi crawled to her crutches. The creature jumps onto Mugi's back and digs its claws into her back. Mugi moaned in pain and elbowed the creature off of her. She gets a hold of one crutch and smacks the creature as it leaped to Mugi once again. The creature dies as it fell to the floor. Nodoka takes her spear out of the creature she just killed and looked at Yui.

"You ok?" Nodoka asked.

"Yea...we're fine." Yui said.

"What the hell was that just now?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah Nodoka? And when did you get that spear?" Mio asked.

"I found it." Nodoka said and fixed her glasses and looked at the dead creature. Azusa's heart still beating on it.

"That is so gross." Yui said and almost puked.

"I fear there might be more of them. Stay close and follow me." Nodoka said and walked off.

"I'll text Mugi to see if she's alright." Mio said and took her phone out. Mugi saw another creature right in front of her phone, that fell once the first creature jumped at her. The creature claws Mugi's hand and jumped onto her and got on top of her head. Another one was at her leg and another was at her arm. They bite her and Mugi falls down again as Mugi pulled the one on her head off of her and throws it at the wall, killing it. She takes her crutch and smacks the ones on her leg and arm. She kills them and Nodoka came by and stabs one that was coming for Mugi's heart. Mugi looked at Nodoka, who hands her the other crutch.

"You ok?" She asked, walking to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mugi said.

"It's not safe here. Not anymore." Nodoka said and helped Mugi out of the house as more creatures poured in. They meet up with the others and head to a new location.

"Any news on the boat Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked.

"Not that I know of." Nodoka replied.

"Thank you for saving us Nodoka-chan." Yui said and hugs Nodoka from behind as she was looking out the window.

"Welcome." Nodoka whispered. She remembers those words that man told her today. "Welcome Home." Nodoka then smirked and gripped her spear tighter. Ritsu and Mio were asleep and so was Mugi.

"I'm heading to bed Nodoka-chan. See you in the morning." Yui said and went to her new room and closed the door. Nodoka sighed and looked at the night sky. She closed her eyes and thinks.

"Soon...we will all get out of this mess, one way or another." Nodoka said to herself and lied down on the couch. "I am home." She said to herself and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 **Deaths: Ui, Jun, Azusa.**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 7: The Day Creature!**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

"Soon...we will all get out of this mess, one way or another." Nodoka said to herself and lied down on the couch. "I am home." She said to herself and went to sleep on the couch. Morning came and Nodoka got up early and left the house. She took the spear with her as she figured more of those creatures might show up, but they didn't, as they only showed up at night. Still, Nodoka kept her spear with her at all times now.

"Hey where did Nodoka go?" Yui asked, waking up, around lunch time. Mugi was up and was making lunch and tea for Mio and Ritsu.

"We haven't seen her, also hello sleepy head." Ritsu said and chuckled. Yui yawns and walked to the table and sat down. Mugi serves her brunch.

"Thank you Mugi-chan." Yui said and yawned again.

"Did you text Nodoka about brunch?" Ritsu asked.

"I did, but she didn't answer." Mugi replied, checking her phone. "I wonder where she is."

"She's probably talking with the man about the boat. Seeing if she could have it ready earlier for us." Ritsu said, fixing her yellow headband in her hair.

"Perhaps. I hope we get out of here soon. Summer classes are going to start." Mio said as she got more food on her plate and sat back down next to Ritsu.

"In due time, we will be back in Japan." Mugi said and smiled. Nodoka was fighting another creature. One that was white and had Azusa's, Jun's and Ui's beating hearts together. This one was a tough one. It was bigger and stronger then others Nodoka faced. She leaped onto the trees to get away from this creature and have a range advantage over it. A man comes and walks to the creature. Nodoka looked at the man. It was the man from the house with the truck, his name was Kino. He tells the creature to run off and it does. Nodoka jumped down and walked to Kino, the man who had killed Azusa and Ui, along with the help from his wife...and someone else.

"Gwata...ush shono boe dilef." He said.

"Quantoiso." Nodoka responded. How did Nodoka speak their language? Whatever the reason, it sure did add to some questions. "

"Blondoe...forneale asqwash." He walked with Nodoka back to where the campsite used to be.

"Jumana? Etanes goma?" She asked.

"Goma." He said and nodded and pats Nodoka on the back and leaves. Nodoka looked at her spear and went back to where the others were at.

"Where were you?" Ritsu asked, as soon as Nodoka walked in.

"Talking with the man about the boat." Nodoka answered and placed her spear on the coffee table near the couch.

"Well, Yui was worried about you. You should at least tell us before you vanish." Ritsu said.

"I know...I'll tell you all next time...but I really can handle myself on my own." Nodoka replied, not looking at the dinner table where the 4 band members were sitting at.

"Well are you at least hungry Nodoka?" Mugi asked. "I made brunch for everyone earlier."

"No thanks Mugi. I'm not hungry." Nodoka said as she ate before she left this morning, what she ate, well is something that must not be told...even to the reader.

"It's really good though." Yui said. "Please Nodoka-chan?"

"No. I said I'm not hungry." Nodoka said and took a sigh. The creature that was fighting Nodoka earlier was right behind the house. It was creeping along the walls and climbed the roof.

"What was that?" Mio asked, looking up.

"What was what?" Ritsu asked Mio.

"I just heard something on the roof." Mio answered, getting out of her chair and kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" Mugi asked. She then heard it too and all of them got out of their seats and looked at the ceiling. Nodoka looked at her spear and grabs it and stood up. The creature was trying to break in through the roof.

"Nodoka-chan! What's going on!?" Yui panicked as the sounds were growing louder. Nodoka didn't answer. Soon the creature found its way in and Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi ran away as the creature chased them. Nodoka looked at the front door and walked slowly to it. She saw the creature chasing her friends and they split up. The creature followed Mio first. Mio stood behind a tree, hearing the creature's growls nearby. She peeked and saw it sniffing the ground. She also saw it had huge flesh ripping, bone breaking claws. Nodoka went to find the creature to stop it. The girls meet up again and checked on one another, the creature jumped infront of the girls and roared. They scream as Nodoka appeared behind the creature.

"GOMAWA!" Nodoka yelled out at the creature. The creature turns its attention to Nodoka. It growled and walked towards her. ***Stop!***

"What is she doing?" Yui asked.

"Goma? Telefna shushne, forndo kan wa. Fushina!" Nodoka said to creature and petting it. ***Do not hurt them and run off home. That's an order!***

"What is she saying?" Mio asked.

"I don't know." Ritsu answered.

"Goma?" She asked. ***Do you understand?***

"Goma." Said the creature as it runs away. Nodoka looked at Yui, Mugi, Mio and Ritsu and walked to them.

"You four aren't hurt are ya?" Nodoka asked them. They shook their head no, still in awe that Nodoka spoke to the creature. What language was it? Was is it the same as the people who lived on this Island? And was Nodoka part of this Island? The girls had millions of questions burning inside them, regarding Nodoka and this place. Soon nightfall began and the girls were all asleep, except for Yui and Nodoka, who was outside sitting down looking at the clear skies and moonlight.

"Nodoka-chan? Are you coming back inside?" Asked Yui. Nodoka didn't turn to face Yui and answered,

"Hai, just give me a minute." Yui smiled and went back inside the house and went back to bed. Nodoka went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. She removed all her clothes and put her glasses on the sink and got inside the tub. The water was warm and Nodoka loved it. She gave a relaxing sigh as she closed her eyes. She slowly sank deeper into the water when she opened her eyes, she freaked out. She saw bloody arms holding her neck, pushing her down, not letting her surface to breathe. Nodoka woke up and surfaced back and pants hard. She had fallen sleep in the tub and when she woke up she saw no one in the bath with her. She finished up her bath and got a towel and wrapped it around her body. She got her glasses and put them on and dried herself off. Her phone buzzes and she got a message from Kino. She answered the message and finishes drying off. She put on a robe to sleep in and plopped herself on the couch, phone in hand.

Morning came and Nodoka didn't wake up early. The 4 girls awoke early and had breakfast, being careful not to disturb Nodoka's sleep.

"Nodoka sleeps like an angel." Yui cooed. Mio and Mugi giggled and Ritsu rolled her eyes but was chuckling also. The girls finish eating breakfast and were on their phones. Nodoka awoke and changed clothes. Nodoka came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Nodoka-chan!" Yui cheered and hugs her childhood friend.

"Morning Yui." Nodoka said. Yui lets her go and drinks her tea as Nodoka ate her food. Yui figured this was the perfect time to ask the question to Nodoka.

"Hey Nodoka-chan? How did you learn to speak that language?" Nodoka stopped eating and slowly turned to Yui.

"Long story." She answered.

"Well Nodoka is a fast learner." Mugi said.

"She is." Mio said. Nodoka nods and put her glass down.

"Well what did you tell that monster yesterday?" Yui asked.

"I told him to leave you four alone." Nodoka answered and went back to eating.

"Well thank you Nodoka for saving us." Mugi said.

"Welcome." Nodoka said and smiled softly and finishes eating her breakfast. She told the girls she was gonna speak with Kino and so she left and did not take her spear with her this time. Hopefully the boat would be coming soon.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 **Deaths: Ui, Jun, Azusa.**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 8: Nodoka's Motorbike?**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

Nodoka arrives at the house and took a seat and waited for the man to arrive. He comes in and takes a seat.

"Wamana." He greeted Nodoka as his wife poured some wine for him and Nodoka.

"Olna dobana quantiste shomono?" Nodoka asked as she takes a sip of the wine.

"Ojaba komana, poy ol mondo." He said to her.

"Kom lufenea foreno." Nodoka responded and took another sip of her drink. The four remaining light music club members were awake and saw that Nodoka was gone again. And this time, her spear was left.

"She told us she was going to tell us when she left like this. She lied obviously." Ritsu said and slammed her cup down in frustration.

"I'm sure it was an emergency and she didn't want to wake us up." Mugi said, putting a hand on Ritsu's shoulder to calm her down. Ritsu pushes it off. Mugi didn't need her crutches anymore, although she did limp badly when she walked.

"Well after we finish eating breakfast, we should go look for her." Mio said and finishes her water.

"Sounds like a plan Mio-chan!" Yui cheered. Nodoka finished talking with the man and heads outside.

"Arigato Pappai." She said and bowed her head.

"Sogo Nodoroka." He said and hugs Nodoka. The man walks back inside his house and closes the door. Nodoka turned around to see her four friends.

"Nodoroka?" Yui titled her head.

"He can't pronounce my name correctly." Nodoka said quickly.

"Pappai? Sounds a lot like papa to me." Ritsu said.

"Are you hiding something from us Nodoka?" Mugi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"All I did, was talk about the boat...we should have it by Monday and not Thursday." She responded. Nodoka walks pass the girls and looked at Yui and Mio, then at Mugi and Ritsu. She then continued walking. As Yui, Mugi and Ritsu talk to another about what just happened earlier, Mio entered the house and saw no one inside. She saw a bloody plate and looked at it. She places it down and entered the basement. The basement was dark and the lights were not working for some strange reason. She went back to leave the creepy room but the when she tried to open the door, the door was locked. She tried pulling the door but it was no use. She then banged on the door.

"Where's Mio?" Ritsu asked. Yui and Mugi look around for her.

"She was right here a second ago." Mugi said.

"Maybe she went inside the house?" Yui turned around and looked at the front door. She walked to it and opened the door. She heard banging sounds and ran to the basement. Mugi and Ritsu soon follow Yui.

"MIO-CHAN!?" Yui ran to where she heard the noises from Mio.

"I'm stuck in here! It's dark and I can't see anything! Get me out please!" Mio responded and banged on the door again. Ritsu and Mugi got something heavy to try to breakdown the door.

"Mio! We are going to breakdown the door, so stand back!" Ritsu informed Mio and Mio took steps back but trips and falls down the stairs.

"I think she fell down!" Yui said and got out of Mugi and Ritsu's way.

"1...2...3!" They slam the heavy object and slam it into the door. The door budges a bit and Ritsu and Mugi continue their action. Yui took steps back and she heard something behind her. She turned to see no one.

"Girls...I think we're not alone." Yui said. Ritsu and Mugi didn't hear Yui as she heard more noise behind her. Meanwhile, Nodoka was at an old shed. She went inside and a sheet was covering something big. Nodoka removed the sheet to reveal a black motorcycle. Nodoka smirked and got on it and cracks her neck and hands and took her spear she got back at the house. She then rides away to another part of the island. Back to where the remaining light music club members were left off at, Ritsu and Mugi finally break down the door and Mio comes out and hugs Ritsu and Mugi. Yui on the other hand was out in the backyard...hearing noises that led to the backyard. Yui could've sworn she saw someone. She heard that Mio was freed and went back inside the house.

"I'm glad you're not hurt Mio." Ritsu said and Mio smiled and nodded.

"Where's Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked. Just then the four girls heard roaring. It was Nodoka, on the motorbike. She removes her helmet and looked at the four girls who were in awe. "Where'd you find that Nodoka-chan?"

"In a shed." Nodoka answered. "And don't worry, I know how to drive this thing. I'll be careful. So why are you girls still here?"

"Well you see, Mio went inside and got locked in the basement and the lights weren't working." Ritsu answered Nodoka.

"I see...none of you are hurt are you?" She asked.

"No. We're fine." Said Mugi. The girls come back to their home and Nodoka parked her motorbike in the front of the house. She entered inside and saw that the four girls were relaxing on the couch, the same couch where Nodoka sleeps. And the same couch that had her spear underneath. Nodoka went into the kitchen and made herself a turkey sandwich.

"Can you make me one too Nodoka-chan?" Asked Yui.

"Sure." Nodoka said and got two more slices of bread for Yui's turkey sandwich. She finishes it and gave it too her.

"Thank you Nodoka-chan!" Yui exclaimed and starts eating.

"Hey can we get one too?" Mugi asked.

"Ok." Nodoka said and went back into kitchen to make the other the same sandwich. Once Nodoka finished making their sandwiches, she sat down at the table by herself. Taking a deep sigh she stared at her four friends, sitting on the couch, eating together. They all look at Nodoka and were smiling.

"Thank you Nodoka-chan!" They said in unison.

"You're welcome." Nodoka replied back at them. She got off her chair and went inside the restroom to do her business. When she came out, the girls were all in their rooms on their phones. Nodoka then saw Kino standing at the door. Nodoka then nodded and smirked. Kino smirked back under his mask and went out. Nodoka peeked into the rooms and saw Yui going to sleep. Mio, Ritsu and Mugi were the same. They were all taking naps. But not Nodoka. She had plans and she was going to get it ready soon. All she need was the boat to arrive. Nodoka sat down on the couch but got back up to clean the dishes. Once she finished cleaning she sat back down on the couch, taking her spear out from under it. She looked at it and looked at her surroundings. She went outside and got on her bike and drives to the cliff. She stops and heads to the top, looking down at the water. "What am I to do?" She heads back to Kino's house and spoke with him.

"I know how much you want to leave this place Nodoroka. But I promise you...you won't be alone." He said.

"But I want to be alone Pappai." She said to Kino. Kino shook his head and removed his mask. He had some facial hair and his eyes were brown. His hair was medium length and dark brown. He had a wig on the mask he wore.

"Trust me...you won't be alone." He said and smirked. Nodoka leaves and went to go to the house. She entered inside and saw Yui, Mugi, Mio and Ritsu standing and looking at her.

"Where did you go this time?" Ritsu asked.

"I went to go to the man to talk about the boat...it should be here Monday...which is in 4 days from now. Summer classes start the Monday after that. So we have plenty of time." Nodoka said.

"So...what should we do when the time comes?" Yui asked.

"That's up to you four." Nodoka answered and walked past the girls and entered the bathroom. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu looked at one another.

"I got an itchy feeling we're not getting the boat Monday." Said Ritsu.

"Yeah...me too." Mio said.

"Same here." Mugi said. Yui didn't say a word, but deep down inside, she had the same feeling. Nodoka comes out the bathroom.

"What feeling?" She asked them. The four turn to see her with the spear in hand, and a unsettling look on her face.

"Feeling like we're hungry!" Yui said awkwardly and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Ritsu said.

"You just ate a while ago though. If you like, I could make you girls more turkey sandwiches." Nodoka suggested, looking at the kitchen.

"Uh, you know what? We're just thirsty is all. Right girls?" Ritsu asked and nudges Mio.

"Um..yeah! We're thirsty." Mio said.

"Then get some of Mugi's tea if you're thirsty." Nodoka said.

"I'll go and make that right away!" Mugi said and hums as she quickly went to her tea set and makes more tea. Yui nervously giggles and Ritsu clears her throat. Nodoka crossed her arms before she fixed her glasses. It felt like she was staring into Mio, Yui and Ritsu's souls, but she was just staring at Kino, who was behind the girls. He had a bowl of soup in his hands. Kino sets it down and went out.

"Kino just brought us some soup for dinner later. I asked him if he could, and he said yes." Nodoka replied. Yui, Mio and Ritsu gave a sigh of relief as Mugi finished the tea.

"It's ready!" She sang. Yui, Mio and Ritsu went to go get tea, while Nodoka just stared at them.

"And soon, I'll be ready." Nodoka said and smirked.

"Ready for what Nodoka-chan? The soup for dinner tonight?" Yui asked, looking at her childhood friend.

"Yea...the soup. I'll be ready for the soup." Nodoka said and fixed her glasses. Yui smiled and giggled.

"It does look good." She said.

"Save it for later Yui, don't eat it right now." Ritsu said.

"I'll put it in the fridge." Mugi said and got the big bowl and Mio opens the fridge for her. "Thank you." She responded and places the bowl of soup in the fridge for later. "You want tea Nodoka?" Mugi asked.

"No thanks." Nodoka answered and sat down on the couch as she pulled out her phone. Soon, evening came and all five girls were sitting at the dinner table, eating the soup that Kino brought earlier that day. Yui was enjoying it more than the rest. She got seconds in a flash.

"Slow down Yui." Ritsu said and Yui got the hiccups. Tsumugi giggles and Mio tried to ignore all the commotion around her. Nodoka wasn't eating her soup, which caught Yui's eye.

"Hey Nodoka-chan? Are you not hungry?" She asked, between hiccuping. Mugi still giggling over it.

"No...not really." Nodoka replied bluntly.

"You should eat Nodoka." Mio said.

"Mio's right. All you ate today was that sandwich. You got be at least somewhat hungry." Ritsu replied after taking a sip of her soup. Nodoka sighed and starts to eat the soup.

"Alright Nodoka-chan! She's eating!" Yui cheered and Nodoka rolled her eyes. Yui's hiccups subsided and they finally left her. Mugi serves the girls more tea.

"I can't wait to get out of here. Are we even going to Hawaii? Or back to Japan?" Mio asked.

"That...is my choice." Nodoka said.

"Uh? Yours?" Ritsu titled her head.

"What do you mean Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked, putting her spoon down.

"Well...when the boat comes Monday...we have a week to spend time in Hawaii. Let alone if could take a day or two to get there from here." Nodoka answered. "I'm sure we will figure things out. And I'm also sure this will not interfere with summer classes." Nodoka took a sip of her tea...keeping her eyes on Yui.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 0-(None)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 **Deaths: Ui, Jun, Azusa.**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 9: Yard Work & Bad Nightmare.**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

During that night after the girls finished eating the soup, Yui was having trouble sleeping. She was turning badly in her bed. That was because she was having a nightmare. In the nightmare she saw Nodoka with demon eyes and a dark aura. "Nodoka...don't do it." Yui said in her sleep.

* * *

 ***In The Dream***

The school was on fire as it exploded from bombs, killing almost everyone inside. Only 40 students survived and Yui was the only club survivor. Nodoka was standing in front of Yui who was injured. "Nodoka why?" Yui asked, scared. Nodoka didn't answer and Nodoka smirked at her.

"It was all because of you." Nodoka responded and slams her spear down on Yui, causing Yui to awake. She was sweating and panting. Yui looked around and saw Nodoka in her room. She gasped as Nodoka jumps on her. Yui awoke again and it was day time. The girls all got up around late afternoon.

"Afternoon girls." Nodoka said to Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu.

"Hi Nodoka-chan. Did you sleep well?" Yui asked.

"I did. How about you?" Nodoka looked at Yui.

"Same here." Yui lied and didn't tell her friends about the dream. She didn't want to freak them out.

"Good. Cause we got work to do." Nodoka said.

"Huh? Work?" Ritsu titled her head.

"We got to help Kino do yard stuff while his wife is away...and he told me two of you can watch Moke. His son."

"Oh...I can do that." Yui said.

"Me too." Mugi said.

"Alright. That leaves Mio and Ritsu and Me to help out the yard work for Kino. Let's get going." Nodoka said and leads the four girls to Kino's house. Yui and Mugi stay inside the house and watch Moke, while Nodoka took Ritsu and Mio outside for the yard work.

"Hi." Said Moke to Mugi.

"Hello there." Mugi said and waved at the young child.

"He's cute. Even If I can't see his face." Yui cooed. The boy then removed his mask and what he looked like shocked Yui.

"Yui? Something wrong?" Mugi asked.

"He looks a lot like Nodoka-chan." Yui said and was taking steps away from the child.

"Itoma?" He asked, titling his head. He had dark brown hair and eyes that matched Nodoka's. Yui knew that something was off about this place. Yui runs to the back but bumped into Nodoka.

"Hey...hey what's the matter?" Nodoka asked. Yui said and looked at the boy and he had his mask back on. He was talking with Mugi-chan. Yui looked back at Nodoka.

"Nothing." Yui said. "Where is Ritsu and Mio?"

"They are outside working and helping Kino." Nodoka replied and turns her back on Yui and walked back outside. Yui sat down next to Mugi as the boy was in Mugi's lap.

"He's so funny Yui." Mugi said and giggled.

"But...did he look like Nodoka?" Yui asked the blonde.

"What do you mean? I don't know what he looks like."

"He took his mask off a minute ago."

"No he didn't. Are you feeling ok Yui?" Mugi asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I...don't know." Yui replied. The boy then pointed at Mugi's casted ankle.

"What...happened?" He asked her.

"I got attacked by a shark a couple of days ago. I'm fine though...no need to worry." Mugi replied. Ritsu and Mio were in a shed taking stuff out and moving them elsewhere. Kino was cutting the grass. Nodoka was lifting a heavy box that neither Mio or Ritsu could carry. Nodoka places the box down and opens it. She smirked at what was inside it. She hides it in her jacket pocket she found at the shed.

"It will be time soon...just one more week." Nodoka said to herself. Yui went to the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Was Yui going crazy? Or was something trying to tell her something important? Yui didn't know and shrugged it off. All of a sudden she threw up, blood and worms were in her puke and Yui looked in the mirror and saw Nodoka inside it. Nodoka grabs Yui's neck hard. Yui awoke up from the dream. She feel asleep on the couch. Mugi was showing the little boy how to make warm tea. Yui got up and went to go see the other girls in the backyard. Nodoka was talking with Ritsu and Mio. Yui didn't know what was happening, or why she was having these dreams. Maybe it was from the soup last night? Or maybe something sinister is about to happen and Yui just dosen't know it yet. Either that or Yui was going crazy, being stuck on an Island and knowing that your friends and sister are dead might drive you insane. Of course Yui assured herself that it was just the soup. Nothing to worry about. Yui bumped into a box. She opens it and what she saw let out a loud gasp from her throat.

"What are you doing Yui?" Nodoka asked, appearing behind Yui. Yui turned around quickly and was panting.

"Nodoka-chan...I was just...uh checking up on you and the others." Yui said.

"Okay...well it seems Mugi can handle Moke by herself...so why don't you join us in fixing the yard?" Yui nodded slowly.

"You ok Yui? You look like you've seen something you weren't suppose to see." Nodoka said and Yui did not like the look her childhood friend was giving her. Yui gulps.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" Nodoka cuts her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"Do not...tell the others...got it?" Nodoka asked in a harsh tone. Yui nodded slowly and was sweating in fear.

"I wanna hear you say it." Nodoka spat.

"Yes Nodoka-chan." Yui said shaking. "But what is this doing here?"

"I need it to blow up a part of the Island back here so that Kino can have more room to put stuff. After that we're building him a new shed. A bigger one. No need to be scared of anything Yui. It's not like I'm up to some crazy plan." Nodoka chuckled and pats her back. Yui took a deep sigh of relief after hearing that. Or was she? Yui turned to close the box with the bomb inside it. But she gets knocked out by someone. Mio and Ritsu were knocked out too and Mugi lost the son, as he ran outside and Mugi could not find him. Mugi went to Kino to tell him the news...but when she found him...his mask was removed and so was his wife's mask. The two married couple looked at Mugi and she looked back at them. She couldn't believe it, the two looked like Nodoka. Nodoka then comes up from behind Mugi and she turns to face her.

"What is going on!?" She asked.

"In due time Mugi...you will know the truth." Nodoka said and the wife hits Mugi in the head with a shovel, knocking her out cold.

"We will put them in the basement. I think it's time to tell the truth...to Yui...my daughter." Kino said to Nodoka.

"Yes father." Nodoka said and smirked.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 1-(Nodoka)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 0-(None)**

 **Deaths: Ui, Jun, Azusa.**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 10: The Story Of Nodoka. And The Great Attack.**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

Yui was tied to a chair in a room where a dim light swang upon her. Nodoka walked up to her and Yui had a blood nose and bruised left eye and missing teeth.

"Hello Yui." Nodoka said. Her happy tone in her face no longer heard...but now a darker tone was heard from Nodoka's words now...as if she changed into someone different...someone that Yui never wanted to know.

"Nodoka-chan?...what happened?" She asked looking up at her friend.

"I happened." Nodoka said and walked around Yui. "You want the truth Yui? I'll tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked. Nodoka stopped walking in front of Yui and pulled her head up so that Yui can see Nodoka face to face. Her eyes were blank, Yui saw no emotion whatsoever in her childhood best friend's eyes. Its as if, someone took over her personality.

"Allow me to tell you something Yui. This Island is where I was born. Those two that killed your sister are my parents. They were the ones that took Azusa's life as well. I killed Jun."

"Why...why did you do it?" Yui asked, in tears. She couldn't believe what Nodoka was telling her right now.

"That's a purpose you won't understand...you know why? Cuz you're stupid. I can't believe I had to pretend to be your best friend for all these years. It sickens me. I was sent to Japan for a reason...and like I said, it's a reason you won't understand Yui. I was never your friend to begin with."

"Nodoka-chan...I don't believe you." Yui said crying her eyes out. "I trusted you. I loved you."

"Well I'm sorry Yui...things just don't work out in life the way you want them to." Nodoka said and got a small knife and went back to Yui. "You know what? My original plan was to befriend somebody and take them here, back to my home...and that was going to be you. Stupid Yui Hirasawa. But you had to bring your friends along...which had to make me improvise on my plans. But in the end it still worked out great. And now you'll get to see the whole world burn." Nodoka stated and laughs. Yui then got mad and ripped her bindings off from the force of adrenaline flowing through her.

"You...YOU KILLED UI!" Yui screamed in anger and ran to Nodoka. Nodoka grabbed Yui and throws her to the shed wall. Yui was down and Nodoka steps on her hand. Yui groans in pain as she hits Nodoka's boot.

"That was not smart...typical of you anyways...you're so stupid Yui." Nodoka said and grabs Yui by the throat and throws her at the chair, breaking it.

"Where are my friends? Have you told them the truth? Have they learned your lies?" Yui asked, getting back up. Nodoka elbows Yui back down.

"I did. They were just as shocked as you...but I knew you would take this much harder than they would, considering our past together." Nodoka didn't look at Yui when she said that.

"So it was all a lie? One big lie?" Yui asked, forming tears again. "I...forgive you Nodoka...it's these people...your parents must have done something to you...I forgive you."

"Oh they did something alright...my parents are crazy...and so is my little brother Moke...and when he grows up...he'll be just like me." Nodoka smirked and drags Yui outside so she can see what she did with Mio, Ritsu and Mugi. Yui gets thrown to the dirt and saw her friends, tied to tree branches and naked, also blindfolded.

"What do you plan on doing to them?" Yui asked. "Take them down now!"

"Oh Yui...I plan on making them slaves for my family for the future...and did you know my parents wrote a statement for this Island? It's magical too...and it so happens to be at the right time, at the right place I brought all of us here. You might as well say, I caused the storm. But anyways, the statement reads: 8 people will come to this Island, 1 will die instantly...which was Jun. 2 will be tortured till death...which was Azusa and Ui. 3 will become slaves...which will soon be Mio, Mugi and Ritsu. 1 will turn...which is me...and 1 will escape...which will also be me...as for you Yui...you can join your sister in Heaven." Nodoka said and got the knife and was going to stab Yui to death. But she wanted to have some fun before she killed her.

"DON'T DO IT NODOKA!" Ritsu yelled out. Nodoka stopped walking to Yui, who was crying her eyes out with her face in the dirt, on her hands and knees. Nodoka looked at Ritsu who was struggling from her binds, trying to free herself.

"It's no use Ms Tainaka. I'm afraid you're not strong enough to get out of those binds my parents made for you. That goes for you too Mio and Mugi." Nodoka said and continued her focus on Yui.

"We're gonna fight back Nodoka!" Mugi yelled out. Nodoka ignores her.

Yui then darts at Nodoka and tackles her down and takes the knife. She frees Mugi who quickly walks to the house to get new clothes. Yui then cuts off Mio's binds and frees her. Nodoka got up and growled.

"I'm gonna save you all." Yui said, before getting tackled by Nodoka. "RUN MIO!" Yui yelled out as she struggles with Nodoka, who was on top of her. Mio runs to where Mugi was to get new clothes as well. Yui smacks Nodoka off of her and tries to get Ritsu free but failed as Nodoka quickly got up and puts Yui in a choke hold. Yui passes out and Nodoka sets her down on the ground and saw Ritsu, struggling again.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU BITCH!" Ritsu yelled out.

"I don't think so." Nodoka replied and got her spear and went to go search for Mio and Mugi. Mio went into the shed and found some clothes that Nodoka had worn before. She puts them on and got a knife and went back to free Ritsu. Nodoka enters the house where Mugi was at. Mugi was behind the bathroom door with a bat in hand. She was waiting for Nodoka to come so she could bash her face in.

"I know you're here Tsumugi. Come out, come out, wherever you are, you dumb blonde." Nodoka said and checks under the couch. Mugi grinds her teeth as Nodoka called her a 'dumb blonde'. Nodoka went into the kitchen to hear the water running. Mugi steps out slowly and had hot tea in her hand. Mugi places the bat down slowly as Nodoka checks out the kitchen more. She opens cabinets and the cabinet under the sink.

"Where are you dumb blonde?" She asked.

"I'm right here bitch." Mugi said and Nodoka turned to see her. Mugi then pours the hot tea into Nodoka's face, burning her in the process.

"AH! MY EYES!" Nodoka said and covered her face with her hands. Mugi then slams Nodoka's head onto the dinner table. Nodoka goes down to one knee and she had dropped her spear. Mugi sees the opportunity and takes the spear and Nodoka got back on two feet. What she saw when she opened her eyes was that Mugi aimed the spear at her.

"Do not move...or I'll strike." Mugi said with anger in her blue eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me would you?" Nodoka taunted the keyboardist, while having her hands in the air. Nodoka looked at Mugi's hurt ankle and smirked.

"What?" Mugi asked, lowering her spear down, something she wish she hadn't done. Nodoka kicks her hurt ankle making the blonde fall down in pain. Nodoka then took another knife and stabs Mugi with it in the already hurt ankle, the blade went through the floorboard and Nodoka took her spear back. Mugi was stuck and tried to pull the large knife out, but cried in pain when she did.

"Dumb blonde." Nodoka said and chuckled. She a bomb in the house and it was gonna go off in 2 minutes. "I see now, that you would be a useless slave...so having you die was the better choice." Nodoka replied and laughs and walked away, but not before stabbing Mugi with her spear in her hip. Mugi groans in pain as Nodoka rips the spear out.

"You won't get away with this Nodoka." Mugi said, grinding her teeth in pain.

"I'm afraid I already have." Nodoka said and ran out the house with her spear in hand. 'It's too late to change that."

"So the boat was never coming?" Ritsu asked Mio, but Yui answered. The girls were running to the house where Mugi was at.

"No it wasn't. And summer classes start in 5 hours. Nodoka lied to us from the very start." Yui said. They hear Mugi's cries and run to where they heard her cries coming from.

"MUGI!" Yui yelled out and saw her. The bomb explodes and Yui, Mio and Ritsu were thrown backwards to the ground hard.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yui yelled out. Yui tried to run to the house to check up on Mugi, but Mio holds her back.

"IT'S NO USE YUI! MUGI IS DEAD!" Mio told her.

"No." Ritsu said in utter shock.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that." Nodoka said. "Now we can move on to better things." Yui, Mio and Ritsu looked at Nodoka, who had her spear in her right hand. She was staring at Yui.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!?" Ritsu yelled out at Nodoka and ran to her and gives a punch which Nodoka blocks and kicks her down. Ritsu goes down and Mio and Yui looked at Nodoka with fear.

"I'm crazy that's why." Nodoka said and walked towards Mio and Yui.

"STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!" Mio yelled out and tries to throw a rock but Nodoka catches it and throws it back at Mio who gets hit. Nodoka then runs and strikes Mio with the blunt tail of the spear. Mio goes down and Nodoka turns her attention to Yui.

"I guess I won't kill you after all Yui. You can become my slave back home...or better yet...I kill off Ritsu and Mio...then that just leaves you and me...and I'll plan on keeping you here forever!" Nodoka said. Nodoka kicks Yui down.

"I will not give up." Yui said and crawls away from Nodoka.

Nodoka stabs her leg with the spear. Yui moans in pain and Nodoka grabs her head and slams it down onto the ground, not once, not twice...but four times. "I've waited, 18 fucking years for this! 18 FUCKING YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!...and now...It has finally begun." Nodoka took Yui to the cliff and sets her down at the edge of it. "It's time Yui...for the final showdown...Mugi is dead now and Mio and Ritsu cannot help you and save your ass."

"I won't...forgive you..for this." Yui said and got up, limping as her leg was stabbed moments ago. Yui held her fists up ready to fight her 'childhood friend'. Nodoka drops her spear and pops her knuckles.

"Ok...Yui...make the first move...I dare you." Nodoka said, taunting Yui. Yui tried to move her legs but falls down in pain. "Just as I thought...you can't do nothing now Yui. It's gonna be over right here, right now...what I came to do." Nodoka took another large knife and was going to end Yui's life once and for all. But out of the blue Mugi comes running in and grabs Nodoka. Nodoka backs hands her but Mugi doges it and knees her in the gut and punches her in the face twice. Nodoka is stunned and slips off the cliff and falls into the water.

"NODOKA!" Yui yelled out, reaching out a hand for her. Nodoka grabs on. "DON'T LET GO! I CAN SAVE YOU!"

"Go to hell Yui." Nodoka said and lets go of Yui's hand and falls into the water.

"NODOKA-CHAN!" Yui yelled out as tears form. Nodoka falls into the water and she never resurfaced. Yui cries as she just knew Nodoka was dead and Mugi comforts her. Soon Mio and Ritsu come and they see Yui crying. The girls get on the boat to leave the Island and head back to Japan. Still upset about the events that occurred. Once the girls finally got back home...the news was flooding around them. Yui told her parents that Ui was killed and what happened on the Island. A search party was planned for Nodoka, but she was not found. School resumed the next couple of days. The school has a memorial service for Ui, Azusa, Jun and Nodoka. Everyone was in attendance. Lunch time came around and Yui didn't get out of her seat. Ritsu walked to her and sat in what was once Nodoka's desk.

"You ok Yui?" She asked.

"No...I just...can't believe that all of this happened." Yui said in sadness, as she formed tears.

"Hey...it's okay Yui...we're still here and I know that Ui is still here...she's in your heart...watching over you." Ritsu said and Yui gets out of her seat.

"Lunch time right?" Yui asked looking up at Ritsu.

"Yea...we're up on the roof." Ritsu said. Yui and Ritsu come to the roof to eat with Mio and Mugi. They talk and talk and eat their lunches.

Nodoka was still alive and in her hand was a detonator. She was at bottom of the sea floor and she finally dies and pressed the trigger. The school's second floor explodes, killing everyone in the blast. The first floor gets layed over by the second floor and the light music club room explodes. The roof caves in and Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu fall. Rubble is everywhere as the building collapses. Once the smoke cleared, Yui was stuck between pipes and the wall. Her leg broken in three places. Mio, Ritsu and Mugi were no where to be found. Yui opened her eyes as the fire alarm blares. She saw Nodoka before her. She gasped and was stabbed by Nodoka with the spear. The spear now in her chest. Yui spits blood out as she saw Nodoka staring at her with a very mean look on her face.

"Nodoka...chan.." Yui said and reaches for her...Yui starts to fade away as Nodoka watches her die. Only 40 students survived the blast, most of them were injured. Ms Yamanaka was killed and so was the staff members. Nodoka stood at the cliff at the Island, her parents behind her. They raise their hands and Tea Time's tea cup symbol was on them. Nodoka then smiled evilly.

* * *

 **Story List:**

 **Instant Death: 1-(Jun)**

 **Tortured: 2-(Ui, Azusa)**

 **Turn: 1-(Nodoka)**

 **Slaves: 0-(None)**

 **Escape: 4-(Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi)**

 **Deaths: Ui, Jun, Azusa, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Nodoka?**

 ***List shall be updated as story progresses***


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 11: Alternate Ending 1.**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

"No it wasn't. And summer classes start in 5 hours. Nodoka lied to us from the very start." Yui said. They hear Mugi's cries and run to where they heard her cries coming from.

"MUGI!" Yui yelled out and saw her. The bomb explodes and Yui, Mio and Ritsu were thrown backwards to the ground hard.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yui yelled out. Yui tried to run to the house to check up on Mugi, but Mio holds her back.

"IT'S NO USE YUI! MUGI IS DEAD!" Mio told her.

"No." Ritsu said in utter shock.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that." Nodoka said. "Now we can move on to better things." Yui, Mio and Ritsu looked at Nodoka, who had her spear in her right hand. She was staring at Yui.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!?" Ritsu yelled out at Nodoka and ran to her and gives a punch which Nodoka blocks and kicks her down. Ritsu goes down and Mio and Yui looked at Nodoka with fear.

"I'm crazy that's why." Nodoka said and walked towards Mio and Yui.

"STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!" Mio yelled out and tries to throw a rock but Nodoka catches it and throws it back at Mio who gets hit. Nodoka then runs and strikes Mio with the blunt tail of the spear. Mio goes down and Nodoka turns her attention to Yui.

"I guess I won't kill you after all Yui. You can become my slave back home...or better yet...I kill off Ritsu and Mio...then that just leaves you and me...and I'll plan on keeping you here forever!" Nodoka said. Nodoka kicks Yui down.

"I will not give up." Yui said and crawls away from Nodoka.

Nodoka stabs her leg with the spear. Yui moans in pain and Nodoka grabs her head and slams it down onto the ground, not once, not twice...but four times. "I've waited, 18 fucking years for this! 18 FUCKING YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!...and now...It has finally begun." Nodoka took Yui to the cliff and sets her down at the edge of it. "It's time Yui...for the final showdown...Mugi is dead now and Mio and Ritsu cannot help you and save your ass."

"I won't...forgive you..for this." Yui said and got up, limping as her leg was stabbed moments ago. Yui held her fists up ready to fight her 'childhood friend'. Nodoka drops her spear and pops her knuckles.

"Ok...Yui...make the first move...I dare you." Nodoka said, taunting Yui. Yui tried to move her legs but falls down in pain. "Just as I thought...you can't do nothing now Yui. It's gonna be over right here, right now...what I came to do." Nodoka took another large knife and was going to end Yui's life once and for all. But out of the blue Mugi comes running in and grabs Nodoka. Nodoka backs hands her but Mugi doges it and knees her in the gut and punches her in the face twice. Nodoka is stunned and Mugi pushes her the other way, away from the long drop into the water. Nodoka goes rolling down and into the ground hard. She coughs and groaned in pain, as her leg was hurt. Mio and Ritsu soon came by and grab Nodoka. Mugi and Yui made their way to her.

"We can do this the hard way...or the easy way. You can just run away and never return...or you could surrender." Mugi said to Nodoka, while giving her a punch. "Tie her hands up...we're going home." Mugi said and Ritsu and Mio get rope and tie Nodoka's hands behind her back. Yui had a bit of remorse for Nodoka. The girls get on the boat and sail away back home.

"Nodoka." Yui looked her friend.

"Don't talk to me Yui." Nodoka growled.

"Make sure she does not escape." Mugi told Mio and Ritsu. They nodded and Yui wraps cloth around her hurt leg and tightens it. A week passes by and the four club members were in the club room. Yui tells the story of what happened to Nodoka on that Island. After the story was told, Nodoka was sentenced to life in prison.

 _"She was arrested when we report her to the cops right when we got home. It was late and the cops took her in...I visited her everyday and I forgave her for what she did. I knew deep down inside, that Nodoka felt sorry for what she did to us back on that Island."_

 **"I forgive you Nodoka. And I know deep down inside you are sorry for what you did." Yui said to her.**

 **"Maybe I am sorry Yui...I don't know anymore." Nodoka said, not looking at her.**

 _"And one day I went to go and see her...and...she wasn't inside her cell. She was...dead...she killed herself in that cell...I thought she would have a change of heart...but...I never got hear her say...'I'm sorry Yui'..."_

The remaining four members of the Light Music Club, came to visit Nodoka's grave. Yui placing flowers and Mugi as well. The girls stay for a while and Mio and Ritsu go on home and Mugi did too. Yui stayed a bit longer. "Nodoka-chan...you will always be in my heart...I won't let those actions you did tear our friendship apart...even if you don't think that way...I miss you Nodoka...and hope you're in a better place...smiling down on me." Yui said and a single tear falls onto Nodoka's grave. Yui felt a gust of wind blew past her. She just knew Nodoka was listening.

 _"I'm sorry Yui."_ She heard Nodoka say. Yui gasped and looked around but saw no one. Another gust of wind hits and Yui just knew...it was Nodoka...Yui just knew that Nodoka still saw her as her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my Third K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year. Rated M For blood gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: The Dark Island.**

 **Chapter 11: Alternate Ending 2.**

* * *

 _ **"This story takes place on an Island where a script has been written. It reads: 8 people will come to this island. 1 will die, 2 will get tortured until death, 3 will become slaves, 1 will turn and 1 will escape. I wonder who these 8 people are...and if they all can escape their fate. Well, You and I know that won't happen."-Anonymous.**_

* * *

"No it wasn't. And summer classes start in 5 hours. Nodoka lied to us from the very start." Yui said. They hear Mugi's cries and run to where they heard her cries coming from.

"MUGI!" Yui yelled out and saw her. The bomb explodes and Yui, Mio and Ritsu were thrown backwards to the ground hard.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yui yelled out. Yui tried to run to the house to check up on Mugi, but Mio holds her back.

"IT'S NO USE YUI! MUGI IS DEAD!" Mio told her.

"No." Ritsu said in utter shock.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that." Nodoka said. "Now we can move on to better things." Yui, Mio and Ritsu looked at Nodoka, who had her spear in her right hand. She was staring at Yui.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!?" Ritsu yelled out at Nodoka and ran to her and gives a punch which Nodoka blocks and kicks her down. Ritsu goes down and Mio and Yui looked at Nodoka with fear.

"I'm crazy that's why." Nodoka said and walked towards Mio and Yui.

"STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!" Mio yelled out and tries to throw a rock but Nodoka catches it and throws it back at Mio who gets hit. Nodoka then runs and strikes Mio with the blunt tail of the spear. Mio goes down and Nodoka turns her attention to Yui.

"I guess I won't kill you after all Yui. You can become my slave back home...or better yet...I kill off Ritsu and Mio...then that just leaves you and me...and I'll plan on keeping you here forever!" Nodoka said. Nodoka kicks Yui down.

"I will not give up." Yui said and crawls away from Nodoka.

Nodoka stabs her leg with the spear. Yui moans in pain and Nodoka grabs her head and slams it down onto the ground, not once, not twice...but four times. "I've waited, 18 fucking years for this! 18 FUCKING YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!...and now...It has finally begun." Nodoka took Yui to the cliff and sets her down at the edge of it. "It's time Yui...for the final showdown...Mugi is dead now and Mio and Ritsu cannot help you and save your ass."

"I won't...forgive you..for this." Yui said and got up, limping as her leg was stabbed moments ago. Yui held her fists up ready to fight her 'childhood friend'. Nodoka drops her spear and pops her knuckles.

"Ok...Yui...make the first move...I dare you." Nodoka said, taunting Yui. Yui tried to move her legs but falls down in pain. "Just as I thought...you can't do nothing now Yui. It's gonna be over right here, right now...what I came to do." Nodoka took another large knife and was going to end Yui's life once and for all. But out of the blue Mugi comes running in and grabs Nodoka. Nodoka backs hands her but Mugi doges it and knees her in the gut and punches her in the face twice. All of a sudden, three SWAT Team members arrive at the scene and pull Mugi away as Nodoka revealed her detonator. She stands at the edge of the cliff and throws Yui to the SWAT Team.

"Put it down. Put the detonator down!" Said one of the SWAT members, as he had his gun, aimed at Nodoka.

"Nodoka please listen to them!" Mugi said.

"Stay back." Said Patrick, standing in front of Mugi, Ritsu and Mio. "Put the detonator down and hands in the air..where we can see them."

Nodoka had her other hand in her jacket pocket. She grabs a hold of a large knife inside it. "Or what?"

"We will shoot!" The other SWAT member said . Yui then gets in the line of fire and in front of one of the SWAT guys.

"Don't shoot her please! I beg you!" Yui yelled out at the SWAT Team.

"Get out of the way!" The SWAT man said and pushes Yui out of the way with a powerful push. Nodoka looked at Yui as she landed heard, hurting her leg even more. Nodoka looked back at the SWAT Team and put one hand up in the air, still not letting the detonator go.

"Drop it." Said Max, the one who was aiming his gun at Nodoka. "Drop it now!" Nodoka stared at the man and pulled out a knife.

"She has a weapon!" Patrick said and the Max shoots out of pure instinct. Mio, Ritsu and Mugi gasp as Nodoka gets shot and her hand on the detonator looses its grip and it falls down. Nodoka got shot in the chest and falls down the cliff and into the water. Yui yells out at her but the SWAT Team hold her down.

"NODOKA!"

"Let's get these girls out of here." Said Max and they take the four girls back home. Days pass by and Yui never came to school. She stayed at home, sitting in bed...no emotion in her eyes. She was so heartbroken that Nodoka was killed in front of her. It shattered her whole world. Ritsu and Mio and Mugi visited and Ritsu said that on Monday, Yui was talking in a monotone voice. Tuesday she was not responding. Wednesday she became violent and her whole room was a mess. Thursday Yui was on the floor, sitting down, staring down as if she were staring into the abyss...Friday...Yui killed herself..saying that she could meet Nodoka again...in a better place. The school had a funeral for Yui and the next day, the remaining 3 club members visited her grave. Next to Yui's grave was Ui and then Nodoka. All three girls had tears forming and the Light Music Club disbanded. The girls feel a gust of wind blow right through them. They knew that Yui was watching over them and smiling down wherever she is. This puts a smile to the three girls as they walked away and go back home.


End file.
